A router is a network infrastructure working on Layer 3 of the Open System Interconnection (OSI) protocol model, i.e., a packet switching device on the network layer, and it has abilities to connect different types of networks and select a packet transmission path. With rapid development of the internet, further requirements are raised for the router as the network infrastructure; in many situations, the switching capacity, number of slots and interface capacity of a core router cannot meet the requirements.